


Guilty Pleasures

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Nyte Blayde, Trans Female Boss, trans boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries to get Hex to watch Nyte Blayde and learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

“Hex? Hex?”

Hex spun on her wheelie chair, closing her laptop screen in one swift movement at the sound of Matt’s voice.

“Yeah? This had better be important, I’m busy.” She growled, sparking Matt’s curiosity.

“Doing what?” he asked, his hand reaching towards her laptop.

“Stuff.”

“Right… I was wondering if you’d like to watch some Nyte Blayde with me?”

“I’d love- I mean sure, why not.”

At that moment, Matt would have loved to tease her, but her merely lead her to his TV and put the first episode of Nyte Blayde. As the theme song played, Matt realised she was humming along, her finger idly tapping out the beat. He stared at her.

“What? It was my brother’s favourite show.”

“Of course it was.” Matt said under his breath, as Nyte Blayde appeared on screen. It showed him sneaking through an old cathedral, killing any vampire he happened across. Then the jump-scare occurred, when Nyte Blayde, gets taken by surprise by a vampire. He glanced across to Hex, expecting her to be shocked, or at least recovering from shock. Instead, he found her looking a little bored. She even had the gall to glance around in a disinterested way.

“Can we skip to the next episode?” She yawned, “My brother made me watch this like a hundred times.”

“Can I ask what your brother’s name is?”

“His name is… Bob.”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“I might be.”

“Why would I lie to you about this?”

“I don’t know!” He yelled, his frayed temper finally snapping, “Half the time I don’t know what you’re saying, whether it’s true and whether I should expect a bullet in the back or not.”

Hex’s eyes turned to shadows, dark and concealing. The black makeup tears didn’t help the effect, nor did the purple circle of makeup painted around her right eye.

“Fine. Let me set the record straight then. You are one of the last surviving members of the human race. I think it’s important that we all survive, don’t you? Also, I don’t lie without a good reason.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Okay, I might have lied recently.”

“I knew it.” Matt crowed, as Hex got and chucked something at him.

“I’m going to my room.” She snarled as she stormed out. Matt looked down, it was a copy if a Nyte Blayde comic, signed,

 _**Dear Hex,** _  
_**I hope you enjoy the upcoming premiere of the Nyte Blayde TV Show** _  
_**Signed, Joshua Birk** _

Matt’s eyebrows shot up,

“That explains a lot.” He muttered, as he decided to give it back to her, and maybe apologise. As he crept towards her room, the first few notes of the Nyte Blayde theme song began to play, again. He tried to open the door a crack, forgetting they were automatic until it slid open and Matt crashed to the floor. Hex didn’t even turn around.

“Oh hey Matt. Do you want to watch some Nyte Blayde with me?”

"If you like it so much, why act like you did?"

"I wanted to see how much you knew."

"But why the trash-talking?"

"I've got a rep. Also, you don't show weakness in Zinyak's simulation. I don't like the idea of that guy knowing my guilty pleasures."


End file.
